A Un Paso
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Ed está a un paso de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, pero hay un problema: la tan preciada información está en las manos del Coronel Mustang. ¿Qué le pedirá el Coronel para entregarle la información? ¿Será un "Intercambio Equivalente"? *Mucho Lemon/Yaoi/BoyXBoy/RoyEd*


_Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solamente he tomado prestados sus creaciones para un momento de diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

 ** _AVERTENCIA:_** _Este fanfic contiene escenas sexuales fuertes y vocabulario vulgar, si no te gustan esté tipo de situaciones por favor no lo leas._

* * *

.

Estaba cansado, cansado de ir de pueblo en pueblo, de enfrentarse a cada persona que utiliza la alquimia para el mal (aunque ellos lo vean bien), de ver personas inocentes morir en el proceso de su búsqueda, de estudiar hasta el cansancio… no quería más eso, lo único que él necesitaba era un milagro, algo para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, eso era lo único que quería y necesitaba, daría su propia vida por saber ese secreto, por su pequeño hermano, porque él era la luz de su vida, y sin él, viéndolo decaído cada vez que no puede sentir el calor de algo, la textura… le rompe el alma, su único deseo era verlo sonreír una vez más, abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire y… después morir, o lo que sea que le esperase después de conseguir su cometido, pero nadie le daba una respuesta, por más que se esforzase no podía conseguirlo, no había indicios del paradero de la piedra Filosofal, y por más que buscase no conocía otra manera para recuperar el cuerpo de su querido hermano Alphonse… hasta ese momento.

—¿Me llamó, Coronel? —El pelinegro se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado en aquella gran silla de cuero negro, tras el escritorio.

—Entra — su Superior hace un ademán con la mano que asoma por el respaldo de su silla. A paso lento Edward Elric se adentra a la oficina —. Cierra la puerta y ponle seguro —ordena el mayor.

El menor suspira antes de girarse y continuar con su caminata hasta estar a unos metros del mueble. Traga grueso, sentía la garganta tan seca y sus extremidades entumecidas; el silencio se instala en el ambiente, tan denso como el humo de un incendio, no podía respirar, le costaba horrores, casi sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aquella contaminación, cerrándose, impidiéndole el tal preciado oxígeno.

—¿Coronel?

—Aquí. Hace poco me entregaron información importante sobre la Piedra Filosofal —le muestra un folder color amarillo, se podía apreciar un clip sosteniendo montones de hojas, aquello no era una mentira, estaba pasando realmente.

Acorta la distancia en un par de zancadas, con la esperanza de tomar aquella carpeta y huir de aquel lugar para continuar con su búsqueda, pero sus sueños se desvanecen frente a sus ojos, escapándose de entre sus dedos como agua que toma con su mano, pues Mustang vuelve a poner la carpeta fuera de su vista y de su alcance. Le estaba arrebatando la felicidad, el salvar a su hermano.

—Tengo un par de condiciones antes de darte la información —indica. ¿Por qué no le daba la cara? Tan solo podía ver el respaldo de esa silla y aquello lo estaba molestando muchísimo. Apretando los dientes y los puños se queda en silencio, tenía que contenerse hasta tener esos papeles en su poder, con Roy Mustang teniéndolos… le poseía a su merced, amarrado de manos y pies, tan vulnerable como un cachorrito.

—Ha-hare todo lo que me pida —escupe con la cabeza hacia abajo, sentía los ojos aguarse, en definitiva lo estaba humillando, y aún no decía aquellas dichosas condiciones, pero el sentirse amarrado e impotente le provocaba el sentimiento de llorar, pero se aguantaría porque él no debería de estar de esa manera.

Imágenes aparecen en su mente, él saltando al escritorio arrebatándole los papeles a su Superior, golpeándole hasta dejarle inconsciente o ahorcarlo con su mano de acero, lo único importante era aquella información que mantenía en su poder. Pero aquello no podía ser, cualquier cosa en contra del Coronel lo perjudica, si lo mata los soldados tomarían el castigo entre sus manos, pasaría algo muy malo con él y con su pequeño hermano. Tal vez en la pelea los papeles queden inservibles, y eso jamás, prefería mil veces humillarse frente a Mustang antes de perder la oportunidad de recuperar el cuerpo de Al.

El chirrido de la silla moviéndose le llama la atención, de golpe levanta la vista, al fin puede ver su rostro, era tan serio. Un estremecimiento le recorre la espina dorsal, el ver aquellos ojos oscuros, sin brillo, aquel rostro sin expresión y aquella aura extraña siempre le han provocado ese tipo de cosas, un aceleramiento en el bombeo de su corazón, el rostro caliente, estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, era tan extraño.

Esa sonrisa retorcida aparece y le congela la sangre, no era bonito verlo con ese gesto, sentía estremecerse, sabía que lo que planeaba no era nada bueno, y ahora se arrepentía por haberle mentido a Alphonse, si se tardara su hermano menor vendría a buscarlo, pero aquello no pasaría, porque le dijo que estaría estudiado en la biblioteca y tal vez tardaría toda la noche; sí, un error, un terrible y asqueroso error.

—Ven aquí _Acero_ —parece gruñir, como un perro hambriento.

Humedeciendo su garganta trata de controlar el temblor de sus piernas al caminar, estaba nervioso. Se posa a su lado, tan cerca que puede sentir su calor, escuchar su respiración.

Su brazo se estira hasta tomarle de la cintura, lo jala hacia él, tan fuerte que casi cae de bruces en su regazo, contrario a eso Elric choca en el reposabrazos, la gran mano de Mustang comienza a subir y bajar, acariciando la espalda baja del pequeño alquimista, esto estaba mal, muy mal, eran sensaciones tan inesperadas, ¿por qué las sentía?

—Acércate —con la vista nublada se inclina, acercándose con lentitud a su rostro, podía reflejarse en aquellos orbes negros, podía sentir como caía a un pozo sin retorno, tan infinito, tan tenebroso. Caída libre, sabía que nada lo estaba esperando al final de aquel pozo y sentía impotencia, le habían empujado, pero él no se detuvo de nada, no pidió ayuda, es más, sentía que él se había metido a la boca del lobo, deteniéndose al filo del precipicio, ha sido su culpa.

Sus labios conectan, otra oleada de calor le recorre el cuerpo, su corazón galopa, ahora se ha dividido en dos, retumbando doloroso en sus oídos. La lengua del Coronel entra en su boca, ya no quería aquello, su primer beso era más que vergonzoso, más que humillante, no tenía descripción para lo que sentía.

—¡Dah! Suéltame —lucha un poco pues sus manos han sido apresadas por las contrarias, Mustang iba en serio, su mirada, su gesto retorcido, el brillo diabólico en los ojos, ya no quería hacerlo —. No… Coronel—sentía las lágrimas salir por lo fuerte que aprieta los parpados; asco—. Coronel…

—Las quieres, ¿cierto? Esas hojas tienen información muy útil, puedes recuperar el cuerpo de tu hermano, estás a poco de cumplir tu cometido —Edward gruñe, era verdad, lo único que importaba ahí era recuperar la anatomía del único familiar que le quedaba —. Vamos, no es tan difícil —tragándose el orgullo se sienta en las piernas de Mustang con las suyas separadas.

—Esta bien Coronel, haré todo lo que me pida a cambio de la información —su voz no era creíble, no quería hacerlo, le daba asco, pero… había otra cosa, el Coronel tenía esa aura seductora, y era extraño que Mustang estuviera intentando este tipo de cosas con él, pero eso no debía importarle. Con esto podía recuperar a Alphonse, volver a abrazarle y sentir su piel, su olor, todo él, le extrañaba bastante, y no importaba nada más.

—Buen chico —de nuevo sus manos, aquellos guantes de ignición que usaba para incendiarlo todo ahora estaban bajo su ropa, le estaba acariciando, cada milímetro de piel, experimentando con sus reacciones tocando en los puntos donde su piel se erizaba y soltaba sonidos que al otro encendían.

Su ropa va desapareciendo, primero la gabardina roja, después el saco y al final su camiseta sin mangas, su piel es expuesta, erizándose por el frío que le acaricia. Arquea la espalda al sentir los labios de su Superior dejar un húmedo camino de besos y lengüetazos, desde su nariz hasta su torso, deteniéndose en sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y retorciéndolos casi con dolor.

Las manos de Mustang acarician sus brazos hasta llegar a las suyas, sus muñecas son apresadas por algo frío, tan apretado que siente su circulación cortarse. Las frías esposas hacen contacto con su espalda y de nuevo hace un arco casi perfecto, una mordida, un beso, otra mordida, otro beso, un lengüetazo, una exhalación, un gemido, un jadeo… un lloriqueo.

—Eres tan bueno, tan obediente —susurra en su oído. Edward maldice internamente, aquello se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no lo soportaba, además de quemar sentía frío, placer, dolor.

—Coronel —gime, las manos de Mustang se han trasladado a su entrepierna, acariciando, apretando. Quería los guantes fuera para sentir la piel del mayor contra la suya, quemarla hasta que se desprenda, morir entre aquellas llamas, entre aquel frío placentero. No sabía si era frío o calor, él sentía derretirse, pero esos guantes eran fríos, no entendía nada, era tan bizarro —. Bastardo —dice en un gruñido.

—Dime lo que quieres _Acero_. No entiendo esos sonidos —murmura en su cuello.

—Aprieta —cierra los ojos al sentir el tacto de Mustang contra su entrepierna se remueve gruñendo, el Coronel sonríe. Tomándole de los muslos le levanta hasta estamparlo contra el escritorio. Sus manos se mueven con agilidad, desabrocha y baja el cierre del pantalón negro, de un tirón se deshace de él junto con sus calzoncillos.

—Vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Sigues siendo un niño, es tan… pequeño —se burla.

—Cierra la b-boca… bastardo —con su dedo índice toca la punta provocando que Edward arquee la espalda y mueva las caderas buscando más contacto, se sentía bien, aunque se muera por vomitar.

—Mierda… C-Coronel, m-maldito —se retuerce, el brazo le dolía, estaba sobre él y en cualquier momento se entumecería. Estaba furioso, no le agradaba para nada estar a merced de Mustang, no de esa forma.

—Vaya _Acero,_ así que sí sientes—sonríe burlón, relamiéndose los labios se inclina aún más, sopla el pene del menor, era tan sensible, el rubio jadea retorciéndose, elevando las caderas y soltando improperios. Abre la boca, su lengua serpentea hasta que se topa con la polla de Edward, primero la punta, después toda la extensión hasta llegar a la base encontrándose con sus testículos. Los besa, los lame y los muerde.

Se quita el guante derecho, dejando el izquierdo por si acaso, y con su mano ahora desnuda acaricia la pierna de su subordinado sintiendo la textura de la pierna de metal contra su piel, tan fría, tan excitante; ahora que lo pensaba, sentía un extraño fetiche con aquellos miembros amputados, reemplazados por el frío y duro metal. Le recorre hasta llegar a sus hombros, en un movimiento rápido y casi violento le levanta, con el impulso se sienta en la silla de cuero.

—Vamos _Acero,_ aquí hay trabajo para ti —se palmea la entrepierna, desabrocha su pantalón y baja el cierre para dar libre acceso a su mano de entrar. Saca su polla lentamente con los ojos posados en el rubio. Éste tiembla. Sus piernas flaquean y cae frente a las del coronel. Sería un poco difícil con las manos apresadas a su espalda, aquella cosa no tendría estabilidad y se movería mucho, podría usar la alquimia pero… no sabría si el Coronel cometería una locura si se liberaba. Aun llevaba un guante con el símbolo del fuego.

Baja la cabeza, con su nariz toca el glande, se siente húmedo y caliente. Le acaricia con la misma parte antes de pasar a los besos y los lengüetazos. Abre la boca para engullir la mitad de aquello, era demasiado grande y gordo, tan gordo que sentía como la comisura de sus labios se rompía, se rasgaba.

—L-los dientes, cuidado con los dientes —tomándole de los cabellos marca un ritmo, dejando su boca vacía para llenarla de nuevo, llenarla con aquel músculo palpitante —. Demonios —gruñe, en cualquier momento terminaría. La boca de Edward era húmeda, demasiado, la saliva ya corría, estaba derramándose, mojando todo a su paso —. U-un poco… más —la succión es fuerte, cerrando los ojos espera, con el corazón galopando con fiereza.

Palpitaba, más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos minutos, sentía que terminaría y así fue, todo su semen quedó en la boca ajena, pegajoso y salado, amargo. Sin previo aviso Mustang separa al menor, con sus pulgares limpia el líquido que corre por sus comisuras hasta llegar a su barbilla. Se acerca besándole de nuevo, su lengua entra y recorre todo a su paso, sus dientes, su paladar, su propio músculo y al final muerde su labio superior.

Con la mano le empuja hasta que cae en el suelo de cara, llevándose un golpe que lastima su nariz la cual sangra. Su mejilla se apoya en el piso al igual que sus rodillas, quería levantarse y golpear al Coronel.

—¡Quieto! —ordena el mayor colocando su pie sobre su cabeza haciendo presión.

—¡Argh! ¡Déjame maldito! —se remueve, si quería provocarle dolor… lo estaba logrando.

—Ummm, no finjas que no te gusta, eres un mal actor —le limpia la sangre de la nariz con el pulgar; se relame los labios. Se sienta en su cabeza y toma sus caderas levantándolas aún más, Edward se queja pues su espalda casi hace un semicírculo.

Se escucha el sonido de un golpe, la palma del mayor ha impactado contra una de sus nalgas, Edward gruñe pues la siente escocer, el golpe ha sido rudo. Otra nalgada llega detrás de otra más, una tras otra, con la palma y con su dorso, las quejas y maldiciones del rubio también continúan, ahora más que nunca quería usar la alquimia.

Los golpes cesan, el peso en su cabeza es inexistente. Con esos alivios apoya la barbilla en el suelo, la puerta está frente a él, pero se ve tan alejada que ni si quiera hace el intento de levantarse. Frente a él aparece la carpeta amarilla, abierta de par en par, en ella se aprecia un mapa e información, Mustang no miente, aquello frente a él era la llave para recuperar a su hermano.

—¿Lo ves? Nunca dudes de tu Coronel —su voz acaricia su nuca al igual que su lengua, ya no escaparía, no más, haría lo que sea para agradecer a su Superior por la información —. ¿Harás lo que te pida? —Edward asiente conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos —. Buen chico —le mima acariciando sus cabellos, deshaciendo la molesta trenza, sus hebras doradas caen sobre su rostro, como cascadas de oro fundido. Sus dedos se enredan en los cabellos para jalar hacia atrás y tener una buena vista del perfil del pequeño alquimista; muerde su cuello, enterrando los dientes como si fuese un vampiro —. Eres delicioso.

.

.

—Ngh —trata de ahogar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos pero era tan difícil con ese hombre lamiéndole el culo, podía sentir su lengua entrar y salir, sus manos apretujar su trasero y jugar con sus bolas, la tarea era difícil, pero el Coronel le había ordenado que no se tragara los gemidos, que los dejará salir solo para él.

—Vamos cachorrito, chilla —Edward comienza a quejarse, eleva su rostro hacia el techo, dos dedos han entrado sin previo aviso, el ano lo siente desgarrado, era demasiado sin la preparación adecuada.

—Buen chico —su lengua recorre su espina dorsal, sus dientes se encajan en su nuca y con los labios jala algunos cabellos que se atraviesan en su camino —. Se siente bien aquí dentro —Edward gime, los dedos se han movido tocando una extraña parte que le ha provocado un estremecimiento terrible, como si le hubieran puesto una máquina de electricidad y la energía le recorriera el cuerpo —. Relájate _Acero_ o dolerá más —el tercer dígito se une, baja una vez más para lamer aquel agujero dilatado aún con sus dedos dentro.

Edward Elric no lo podía soportar, no se sentía satisfecho y su miembro palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón, pero se remueve, aquellos toques quemaban, debía escapar, pero no podía, era bastante frustrante, todo aquello, desde los dedos del bastardo dentro suyo moviéndose con lentitud hasta su lengua esparciendo saliva por todo su trasero. Los dientes clavándose en una de sus nalgas, parecían los protagonistas de aquel acto.

—No te escucho —Edward retoma los sonidos, se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de todo aquello, cómo podía tener una laguna mental con tan semejantes sensaciones. Algo había estado mal, pero no desaparecería de nuevo, no con su Coronel besándole los labios y pellizcando uno de sus pezones, no con ese hombre acariciando su pene y soplando en su oído, no con Roy Mustang restregando su pene en su trasero.

Su interior se vacía pues el moreno ha sacado sus dedos, sus nalgas son separadas al igual que sus piernas, el cuello le dolía horrores, esa posición no era natural, claro que no lo era, si lo fuera cada parte de su cuerpo, cada vertebra, no dolerían así. Sorpresa, otro movimiento del Coronel; es tomado de la cintura y elevado, Mustang camina a paso relajado hasta sentarse en su silla, abre un cajón y extrae una pequeña llave.

—Te liberare, he logrado dominarte… cachorro —sus manos van hacia su espalda y con un par de 'clics' sus muñecas son liberadas. El menor masajea la muñeca buena un poco, puede notar la marca rojiza que las esposas han dejado, y se molesta. Mustang estaba llenando su cuerpo de marcas a propósito, no podría pasear desnudo frente a su hermano porque le haría preguntas incómodas que definitivamente él no le respondería.

—Maldito —fricciona los dientes provocando un chirrido molesto. Esto no se quedaría así, haciendo su mano un puño se acerca con rapidez al rostro del Coronel, pero los reflejos del hombre son más rápidos y le impide terminar con su recorrido hasta su cara.

—¿De verdad piensas golpearme? Mocoso insolente, no seas estúpido. Si intentas algo más juro que lo próximo en convertirse en metal será tu cabeza —le jala hacia él hasta montarlo en su regazo —. ¿Podemos continuar cachorrito rebelde? —Antes de que Edward pueda replicar sus labios son sellados por los contrarios, su mano humana es retorcida, su quejido es ahogado y tragado por Mustang —. ¿Obedecerás a tu dueño ahora?

El rubio frunce el ceño, podía escupirle y después limpiar su desastre con la lengua, pero prefería quedarse con las ganas antes de que Mustang chasquee y le incinere la cabeza, o algo mucho peor, destruya aquellos papeles tan importantes. No, eso jamás, debía pensar en su hermano antes que en él mismo, fue su culpa el que su querido Al quedará atrapado en aquella fría armadura, así que era su deber recuperar su cuerpo.

—Sí Coronel. Lo haré —baja la mirada, toparse con aquellos ojos y decirle aquello era caer muy bajo. Mustang sonríe cínicamente.

—Entonces, hazme sentir bien —la cabeza del rubio se levanta, de pronto sus mejillas se han calentado, no tenía experiencia en ello, pero gracias a que no podía dejar de lado a cuanta lectura cayera en sus manos sabía lo que seguía, era vergonzoso, esa posición solo significaba una sola cosa: él tendría que hacer todo el trabajo.

Cerrando los ojos y transportándose a su lugar feliz comienza. Con su dedo corazón e índice separa sus nalgas, con la mano metálica toma el pene de su superior, sabe que está fría, y lo comprueba por el jadeo que el mayor ha soltado. Aquella cosa se va abriendo paso poco a poco dentro de él, sentía sus paredes separarse, como dándole la bienvenida.

—Agh, diablos Coronel —las uñas de Mustang se ciñen a la piel de su cadera, rasguñando. Más marcas —. Está… a punto —sin pensarlo dos veces el mayor le jala hacia abajo para que lo que resta de extensión entre de una sola estocada. Edward emite un grito ahogado y arquea la espalda, sus cabellos acarician eróticamente su espalda provocando que se erice —. Diablos _Acero,_ eres… demasiado estrecho —murmura antes de morder en su clavícula, las piernas de Mustang comienzan a moverse en un extraño baile, cerrándose y abriéndose.

Aquello provoca que el pequeño se menee, de adelante hacia atrás sintiendo el miembro de ese hombre dentro suyo, causándole dolor, mucho dolor, diferente al que sufrió con sus implantes, un extraño dolor que por momentos se sentía bien y ahí estaba, penetrándose él mismo, tomando a Roy de los hombros, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión del Coronel.

—A-ah… C-Coronel… y-yo… ¡AAAH! —eleva el rostro al cielo.

Estocada tras estocada, jadeo tras gemido, beso tras mordida. Aquellos sonidos eróticos parecen música para la danza que se suscita en aquella habitación, tan amplia que provoca ecos, inundando y erizando la piel de Roy Mustang, enloqueciendo sus sentidos; había sido una gran idea aquel chantaje, y lo volvería a hacer para tener de esa manera al pequeño alquimista.

Desesperado por recuperar el control, lo levanta y lo empuja hasta el escritorio hasta que el pecho del menor hace contacto con la madera. El cerebro de Mustang no funcionaba más, hace tanto que se ha desconectado solo siendo una cámara para video gravar aquel momento, porque él no quería olvidar aquel primer encuentro entre ambos. Por su parte, Edward sabía de ante mano que, perder su virginidad con semejante hombre ha valido la pena, aunque nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza. Él imaginaba tener su primera vez con una de las tantas chicas lindas que se ha encontrado en sus viajes e incluso con Winry, su mecánica, más sin embargo… ahí está, agarrándose fuertemente del filo del escritorio mientras es penetrado por el Coronel Roy Mustang, el mejor partido de Central.

La traviesa lengua del mayor le recorre la espalda, le muerde los hombros y olisquea su cabello, las embestidas van en aumento, siendo salvajes a tal punto de mover el escritorio centímetros con cada estocada.

—Co-Coronel… estoy… estoy…

—Córrete… lo mereces, has sido… u-un buen cachorro —con su mano gira la cabeza de Edward, ambos se miran, Mustang no quería perderse ni un solo gesto por parte de su subordinado; aquellos gestos de total éxtasis, donde no hay otro color más que el rosa y un montón de brillos a su alrededor, Mustang no podría olvidar la expresión del otro poco antes de terminar pero… es inevitable el cerrar los ojos. Lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Edward, no se contendría más, el coronel busca sus labios por instinto, siendo ese el último contacto antes de correrse ambos en un largo y liberador gemido ahogado en la boca contraria.

.

.

.

Habían caído rendidos en aquel mueble, el rubio sentado sobre el moreno utilizando su pecho como almohada; su calor le reconfortaba, y disfrutaba de su olor. Sus lágrimas resbalaban de vez en cuando y caían sobre el uniforme del Coronel, lloraba en silencio mientras subía y bajaba con el profundo respirar de su pecho. Acurrucado ahí en esa misma posición se sentía seguro, pero al mismo tiempo tan humillado, tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos y no podía creer lo recién vivido con Roy Mustang; siente gratitud hacia él, pues le ha ayudado siempre, a levantarse de esa silla de ruedas, a ingresar a la milicia, a darle esperanza y un motivo; respeto, pues desde la desaparición de Hohenheim ha sido lo más cercano a un padre que ha tenido y aunque nunca se lo dijera admite que admira su liderazgo; pero, ahora siente que lo odia por lo que acababa de orillarle hacer y lo peor… lo peor de todo es que no se siente arrepentido.

Edward suspira. Se ha levantado en la madrugada, cuando Mustang aún dormía plácidamente en aquella silla de cuero. Algo lo hizo volver a la realidad, tal vez fue su subconsciente, tenía que tomar aquella carpeta antes de que Mustang despertara y cambiara de opinión, quitándole la oportunidad de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano. Después de medio vestirse y tomar la carpeta, prácticamente se escabulló de aquella sala, no sin antes observar el relajado semblante de su Coronel. Edward apretó los puños, sintió furia y se preguntó por qué él quiso que fuese de esta manera. Por qué no le pidió otra cosa como intercambio equivalente. No quería volver a verlo, pero por menos ganas que tenga es su Superior.

Se duchó, restregando su cuerpo con la esponja hasta provocar que su piel sangrase, y es que quería deshacer toda sensación de aquellos labios y manos recorrerle, saborearle, no lo quería sobre él, emprendería un nuevo viaje y si al fin daba con la Piedra Filosofal, ya no habría razón para seguir en la milicia. No sabe si volverá a verlo y de ser así, esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo, ahora sentía demasiada vergüenza y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando tuviera que mirarlo a la cara, con sorpresa se descubre así mismo pensando en el apuesto rostro del Coronel, aquel que le hizo sentirse deseado y amado. Desde la muerte de su madre que no se sentía de esa manera, amado; desde la perdida de la anatomía humana de su hermano que no se le revolvía el estomago de impotencia, sabía que aquello su madre no lo aprobaría, pero por su hermano se había jurado hacer lo que fuera y lo ha cumplido.

Después de su baño fue a la habitación de Al, le mostró la carpeta y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, como era su costumbre, que estaban a un paso de recuperar lo que habían perdido en aquel intento fallido de devolverle la vida a su madre. Alphonse se puso tan feliz que en menos de diez minutos tuvo todo preparado para el viaje. Ambos salieron de aquel lugar a las seis en punto, arreglados y emocionados por una nueva aventura, dejando atrás todo el sufrimiento, todas las preocupaciones, al fin volverían a ser normales, a sentir, a saborear sin que todo les supiera a nada, a volver a abrazarse y sentir ese calor mutuo. Aunque Ed se esté destruyendo por dentro… sabía que aquella decisión que tomó fue la mejor.

.

.

—Coronel, los Elric han abandonado el cuartel, ¿quiere que los detengamos? —Avisa la Teniente Riza Hawkeye a su Superior. Mustang, mirando por el gran ventanal del piso superior recibe la noticia, aunque él ya la supiera.

—Déjalos, irán tras su sueño —responde sin quitar la vista de aquellas espaldas más concentrado en aquella pequeña, a la lejanía siendo casi una mancha rojiza. Puede notar un extraño caminar en Edward y siente un poco de culpa por eso. Sin duda extrañaría al _Alquimista de Acero_ , pero no podía detenerlo, estaba a tan poco de cumplir su cometido, y no lo retendría.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza más fría, tenía remordimientos pero no se arrepentía, sabe que estuvo mal, abusar así de su autoridad, aprovecharse de la situación de ese pobre chico. Pero qué más podía hacer si le gusta demasiado el sexo y de otra forma Edward jamás hubiese accedido. No lo pudo evitar, venía deseándolo desde hace mucho, aunque eso significara poner en riesgo su carrera y todo por lo que había estado luchado.

A partir de ese momento, algo cambiaría en el Coronel y estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas Del Autor**_ _: Muy buen día, tarde o noche, aquí reportándome con un nuevo one-shot, es uno de los más largos, sexuales y pervertidos que he escrito; salí de mi zona de confort para escribir esto, con mucho cariño para_ _ **Jade Edaj,**_ _gracias por ayudarme a corregirlo, y aunque me costó un dolor de cabeza me divertí y disfrute bastante de todo lo que he escrito. Me ha pedido que lo publicara hoy (19 de Mayo) porque el día de mañana (20 de Mayo) es día dedicado a esta pareja (si mal no recuerdo). En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de FMA, así que apiádense de mí. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, besos y abrazos._

 _PD: Quería hacer una continuación, pero ahora no estoy muy segura :T Veamos como resulta esto y si responde bien soportaré el estrés de escribir algo que no está dentro de mi fandom. *Hace una reverencia*_


End file.
